Team GRVL
by marinerecon
Summary: A wayward Marine, a shy rabbit Faunus, a busty witch, and an Irish-accented pyromaniac join together to form a new future for Vytal as they go through every day events like classes and enormous events like the White Fang invading the kingdom of Vale as well as the entire continent of Vytal. Takes place a year before RWBY occurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Gravel**

Gravel. The small bits of rock used for roads before being cemented over by pavement. The rocks you see on the trails in the local parks or paths that lead to the front of homes sometimes. Why would a team of hunters and huntress get the name of such an insignificant and most likely insult thing to be called ever? There's more to gravel than people believe. Gravel may be crushed rock but its still rock. You can never destroy a rock completely without creating more smaller rocks. Rocks are the most resilient natural made objects that can be used for many things. So you have to dive deeper into the meaning to discover its importance. Besides for us, Gravel is our name and while it seems insignificant, our name struck fear into the many kingdoms that opposed our former kingdom turned country. The Grimm quake at the sight of us, backing off out of free or as a sign of respect. Never could figure that one out but I could care less. I fought my share of battles against these monsters and the White Fang. They could be better than they are, but lets not encourage that attitude. We are one of the best team of Hunters and Huntresses that Beacon Academy ever had. May God have mercy for anyone who crosses our path with evil intentions, because I can make the devil turn and run. But I suppose it would be better to know about the entire story, how Team GRVL was formed, how my wife and I first met, how we defended the former kingdom of Vytal from the White Fang and the Grimm creatures. Well pull up a seat and gather around. You better hang onto your butts, because you're about to hear the most intense story of all time.

**Marinerecon here. This is a story about Team GRVL's first year and maybe even future years. This is listed as a normal RWBY story since there is only one minor crossover event. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. I publish the individual introductions each day before starting off the story with the first chapter. Anyway I hope you readers enjoy the story and disclaimer, as usual, tells me that I only own my OC's and nothing to do with RWBY and Roosterteeth.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**G" Trailer**

**United States Marine Corps**

**Third Squad AKA The "Bastard Squad" on the USS Valkyrie**

**Three Months After Suez Canal Battle**

**Operation: Parcel Storm…**

The battlefield on the sea, air, and land was pure chaos. Boats fired at each other in the stormy seas while troops on the ground slaughtered each other various combat zones. The year is 2020 AD and it was already in global conflict once again. China was still fighting the United States in the Pacific and Asian areas despite the fact that pro-democratic and human rights leader Jin Jie was still alive, thanks to the efforts of a Marine Spec Ops unit called Tombstone and the sacrifice of a Chinese CIA agent named Hannah back in the Suez after killing herself while blowing up Admiral Chang's warship, saving Jin Jie and the people on board the USS Valkyrie. However, there were still People's Liberation Army leaders who still managed to rally China against the US which is why the newly reformed Fifth Fleet was battling the Chinese all over the Pacific region.

One particular unit from the Valkyrie, dubbed the Bastard Squad because of their antics and the fact they call their leader Old Bastard, was one board one of the small US Patrol Boats that was fighting across the storm filled ocean. Sergeant Stanford was piloting the boat and manning the main gun from the pilot's cabin while Torrez and Peterson manned the rear side miniguns. Their fourth squad member, Jenkins, was watching their rear while the new fifth guy was watching the skies above.

"Enemy jet ski spotted!" Peterson cried as he fired his minigun at the two PLA soldiers who were on the jet ski. The squad fired at multiple targets around them while the new guy, despite a veteran of the battles that happened with the USS Valkyrie, looked around for enemy choppers with his Stinger. So far the storm was making it worse visibility wise and hard to keep a steady aim. The fifth squad member cursed when he noticed water getting into the barrel of the Stinger. Usually a waterlogged missile could mean the difference between staying alive and getting killed.

"Oh shit! Incomin-" A jarring impact between Bastard Squad and another friendly boat cut off Torrez while sending the new guy stumbling over the side of the boat. As he fell into the water, he lost his grip on his Stinger and the waves sent him tumbling through the ocean towards one of the small islands nearby that they were fighting to capture. He managed to regain control of himself and swam towards a PLA jet ski which was going by. He pulled out an M1911 Pistol and fired a round into the driver's skull. The jet ski went out of control and flipped over, dumping the lifeless body into the sea. The Marine swam up to it and righted the fast boat before climbing on board. The Marine revved the engine and roared off towards one of the small islands to join the other Marines already on the beaches.

A couple of PLA soldiers were about to outflank a group of Marines on the beach when out of nowhere a pilotless jet ski flies onto the beach and explodes right in the middle of the group. The PLA group was wiped out instantly as a silhouette appeared in the smoke. Two remaining PLA soldiers noticed this and aimed at the shadow before suddenly getting cut down by a loud blast of a shotgun, courtesy of the figure.

The person stepped out of the smoke, revealing himself to be a Marine. He wore the a short sleeved green MARPAT Combat Uniform shirt and long sleeved pants with a Kevlar vest covering his back and chest. He wore a green MARPAT USMC ball cap, one with the globe and anchor with the eagle on the front, with a headset over it, acting as ear protection and a communication system. Currently he rested his M1014 on his shoulder, still gripping the trigger grip as he surveyed his handiwork.

"Well that takes care of one problem." Lance Corporal Greg Pineda, a tan-skin, black haired, blue eye Tejano started off optimistic before it turned into a frown. "Now a ton more of problems to go." The seventeen-year-old Marine rushed to join his fellow Marines, despite being separated from his squad, as they slowly but eventually won control over the area known as Parcel Storm.

**Here's a short introduction to Greg Pineda. I know he starts out in the Battlefield Universe which would make this a crossover. However it isn't as big as Ghosts of Remnant so relax critics. Anyway do I need to put a disclaimer when this is clearly a fanfiction? Read and Review please, readers. I'll see you guys tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**R" Trailer**

Signal Academy

The graduating class was in the stands cheering and hollering as they watched two important students face off against each other. Most of the guys were suffering from nosebleeds and heart-shaped eyes as they looked at a certain combatant that represented their school down below. Well, to be more exact, mainly her large breasts that bounced whenever she moved to attack or defend and her curvy rear. Of course this wasn't the best thing to do since she could feel the staring that the male audience were giving her rear end.

"I swear if you guys don't stop staring at my ass, I will turn all of you into girls!" Randi Jackson, heiress of the famous PMC company, Jackson's A-Teams, threatened as she blocked another slash with her sword-gun. She had skin that was tanned by the sun, bright green eyes, and silk brown hair that went down past her thin waist line. She was wielding Toil and Trouble in their gun-sword form in place of their knife-pistol forms as she faced off against some son of a wealthy Mistralian from Sanctum Academy. So far she was kicking his butt much to the pain of the Mistralian boy. He was using some rifle that could shift into a spear, clearly trying to rip off of Pyrrha Nikos weapon. However he forgot about the fact that Randi had tricks up her sleeve.

"Seriously. Your form is horrible. You can't keep up with me and already you're tiring out. Simply painful to even watch." Randi commented, disappearing suddenly only to appear behind the poor boy and knock him to the ground. The Mistralian tried to roll but he felt Randi's blade against the back of his head and sighed before pounding a fist on the floor. The lights lifted off of them and lit up the rest of the room.

"Congratulations again, Miss Jackson. I'm so proud that you managed to score another victory. I hope this trend continues when you're at Beacon." Professor Qrow commented while everyone cheered at her victory. Of course, most of the girls simply looked away out of jealousy and the fact that they had no figure like hers. Randi simply walked out of the room, smirking slightly arrogantly about her victory. Since she worked hard to achieve this standing which was to be top of her class, she was determined to keep like that at Beacon. She had ambitions to become a leader of her own team and she wouldn't let anyone that wasn't experienced as she was prevent her from getting it. She wouldn't care if they were an actual Marine with combat experience that came from another world.

Meanwhile on the USS Valkyrie in the Pacific Ocean….

Five Days after Parcel Storm…

"ACHOO!" Greg sneezed loudly into the crook of his arm. He was simple reading a book when he suddenly had the most violent sneeze of his life. Usually he would sneeze when someone else was talking about him, but this one was different. Bastard Squad looked at him from their bunks before shrugging and returned to reading their Playboy magazines. Greg took a quick glance at his squadmates and shook his head. "Man. I'm glad I don't get into those kinds of magazines. Seriously haven't they heard of waiting it out." Greg thought to himself before returning to his book.

**Even shorter trailer for Randi. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I think (lol). Anyway Read and Review please. I get sad when no one leaves me a review. Come on. Not leaving a review is like kicking a puppy which is mean and sad. Anyway, Trailer V will be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**V Trailer**

Signal Academy, Kingdom of Vale, Vytal

"Will Velvet and Orion Scarletina please come down into the sparring arena?" Professor Qrow called out as two Rabbit Faunus twins stepped down from the stands. Both were white skinned with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. One was a boy while the other was a girl, each bearing armour with the same color scheme of brown and gold. The girl seemed rather nervous about going against her sibling while her brother readied himself for combat.

"Orion, do we really have to fight each other?" Velvet asked, her Australian accent giving away her uneasiness as she assumed a martial arts stance. Orion nodded, assuming a similar stance as the two twins circled each other. The starting bell went off and the two rabbit Faunus exchanged fast paced martial arts attacks against each other. It was hard to keep track of who was doing what since they moved at such a fast pace.

Randi was watching the fight along with her childhood friend and secret crush when Elizabeth Cestele sat down next to them. She had already finished her final fight against her opponent and decided to join her best friend Randi.

"So, Randi. How are you doing? I heard that you are planning to invite all of the Signal graduating class to a party at your vacation house." Elizabeth asked to which the PMC Heiress nodded her head in confirmation. The British sounding girl had long blonde hair, very sharp blue eyes, and was always seen with a small arrogant sneer on her face.

"Definately. However dad's placing some of his security personnel around to prevent trouble. He's been particularly busy in the Faunus area, trying to help them out with their troubles between human supremacists and White Fang terrorists. Not that I can blame him." Randi replied just as Velvet delivered a brutal roundhouse to Orion's head. Fortunately the male twin dodged it and tried to return his own blows as well. Sadly the fight ended up being a draw by Professor Qrow as the tired twins walked out of the ring unscathed but exhausted.

"You have to admit though. That was pretty intense fighting down there. There's probably nothing more dangerous than two lowly Faunus fighting each other." Elizabeth comments, unknowingly, and completely wrong, elsewhere.

**In the Battlefield Universe... **

**Back a couple of weeks on Parcel Storm…**

"死了，美国的狗! (Die, American dog!)" A PLA soldier shouted as he and Greg were in a struggle of life and death over the knife. The young Marine was holding back the PLA's knife hand while trying to keep the PLA's other hand from choking him to death. Moments after he joined the squad of Marines pushing inland, he entered a house and a PLA soldier jumped him, knocking his M416 away. Now Greg was desperate to survive, his former days as a Laredo Triad gangbanger kicking in along with his hand-to-hand combat training with the USMC. He swiftly kneed the PLA in the groin before swinging the knife hand into his enemy's own stomach. Greg kicked the screaming man away before grabbing his M416 and ending his pain swiftly.

"Shit, Leatherneck! You alright?" A Marine bursted through the doorway and looked at the corpse on the ground. He looked at Greg, who gave him a thumbs up and the two Marines exited the building, rejoining the chaos outside around them.

**One more trailer left to go and we can begin this adventure. Also looking for OC Teams to be a part of the Beacon Class GRVL will be in. Also Elizabeth Cestele is HongChong OC along with soon to be featured members of that team. Marinerecon out. Also I don't own jack that involves RWBY or Battlefield except my OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**L Trailer**

**Signal Academy…**

"Would Leland Batista-" "It's Boom-Boom Batista, yew fricken' idjit!" "Right...Would Boom-Boom Batista and the Sol siblings please step into the fighting arena please?" Qrow continued after a loud, Irish-accented voice cut him off in the middle of the announcement. Matthew Sol and his younger sister, Nicole Sol, gulped in nervousness since they were taking on the infamous Signal Pyromaniac themselves. Or otherwise known as Leland "Boom-Boom" Batista. Matthew readied his small katana shaped swords, Judge and Jury, while Nicole held up her bayonet-shotgun transforming spear named Pathfinder uneasily at their opponent who stood across the arena.

"So, lad and lassie? Yew ready ta face me again after what happened last week?" Batista questioned, taking a long drag from his cigarette. His soul-piercing blue eyes looked at his two opponents, the shadow of his cap darkening his face. He wore black combat boots, a khaki combat uniform consisting of long pants, a button up short sleeved shirt left untucked under a web gear belt around his waist, and a khaki fatigue cap that covered his white face and messy brown hair. In his hands was the most fearsome looking assault rifle that could transform into a even more fearsome grenade launcher that Batista called LeadStorm.

He shifted it into its grenade launcher form and the Sol siblings looked at it in terror. They still had nightmares about how badly Leland had defeated them last week now they were about to relive the experience again. Or so they had thought.

"Aye forfeit." Batista announced, causing the siblings to look confused and Qrow even more so. No one had upright forfeited their last fight at Signal until now. Not sure what the pyromaniac was up to, Qrow began to move his mouth until Batista beat him to the punch. "Professor Qrow, no offense, but Aye find it borin' ta go against the same opponents that Aye defeated last week. Where's the fun in this frickin' fight if yew know the outcome already?"

"That….actually makes some sort of sense really. I guess that it would be a problem if you beaten them before just a week ago. So I guess I'll have to let you make the choice of fighting them or not. It's just that no one's ever forfeited their last fight though." Qrow replied as Batista started to turn around. Suddenly he ducked to avoid Pathfinder in its spear mode and flipped Nicole over his shoulders and slammed her to the ground near Matthew. Turns out the siblings were insulted that the pyromaniac thought that they were too easy to beat.

"On second thought, this is what Aye wanted! LETS DANCE, LAD AND LASSIE!" Batista roared, firing LeadStorm in its grenade launcher form. Explosions forced the two siblings to split up as they rushed at Boom-Boom. Matthew jumped through the cloud of smoke and slashed his dual swords at Leland. The pyromaniac switched to assault rifle mode and used LeadStorm to block each slash and swing aimed at him. Batista spun his rifle, forcing Matthew out of his reach before firing into the chest of his opponent. Matthew staggered back while Nicole jumped over him, firing Pathfinder in its shotgun-bayonet form. Batista pedaled backwards to dodge the shot before Nicole switched the spear mode and starting making stabbing attacks at him. The fight pushed Batista against the wall as Nicole's Pathfinder aimed for his face. He ducked and the spear ended up stuck in the wall, allowing him to kick Nicole away from her weapon. Matthew suddenly tackled Leland to the ground and tried to use brutal punches against the pyromaniac only to be blown back by an explosion. "Ye forgot that me Semblance controls explosions!"

Batista shifted into grenade launcher form just as Matthew got up and Nicole managed to pull her spear out of the wall. A spear throw managed to knock away LeadStorm and the two siblings tackled Batista to the ground. They thought they had won as Matthew held Judge and Jury against Leland's thought, but they had assumed poorly. Batista pulled a grenade pin from his web gear and smiled widely. "BOOM! BOOM!"

A sudden explosion engulfed all three in the smoke and everything was silent. After several moments the smoke cleared, revealing Batista standing unscathed and Nicole and Matthew on the floor covered head to toe in soot and their eyes spiraling.

"And the winner is Boom-Boom." Qrow announced as the students clapped for their classmate. Batista grinned before lifting Matthew and Nicole over his shoulders and hauled them off to the infirmary.

**Battlefield Universe….  
>The Day Before the Second Siege of Shanghai<strong>

**The USS Valkyrie**

"Dear God...Please watch over my squadmates and I as we fight for our country tomorrow in the battlefield. I know that you may not answer my prayers most of the time but please listen to this one. I...I'm scared about tomorrow. I need courage and you watching over the backs of the US Marines that fight alongside me and around me. I hope you will listen to me for just this one time and if I should die on that battlefield, please forgive me of my sins and accept my soul into Heaven. In Jesus's name, Amen." Greg prayed silently in the ship's small church late at night, alone while everyone else slept. He couldn't sleep at all until he did this one important thing that he hadn't done in a long time. He got up and was about to walk away when he spotted a cross necklace one of the benches. He swore it wasn't there moments ago so he looked around for any sailors or Marines nearby. Seeing that there were none, he slowly picked up the cross necklace and placed it around his neck. It had a long chain which made the cross easily hidden because it rested on his chest. The cool metal the cross was made of felt pleasant for the young Lance Corporal as he smiled and looked at the wooden cross and altar of the church.

"Thank you, God...and goodnight." Greg whispered before leaving the ship's church, now feeling renewed in a way.

**Done with the last Trailer. Again, if you want an OC Team in this story, please send me a PM and a very detailed description of them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this certain trailer so please read and review. Also thank TheAssassin'sMentor for his OC's Matthew and Nicole Sol and I don't own anything from RWBY or Battlefield except for my OC's. Marinerecon out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter One: The Graduation and the New Arrival**

**Signal Academy, Kingdom of Vale, Vytal**

**The Graduation of the Newest Class From Signal Destined For Beacon**

"Parents and Graduates, welcome to this year's graduation ceremony of Signal Academy." Qrow announced as everyone cheered loudly and happily. On the stage was the graduating class of Hunters and Huntresses in Training that would go to Beacon Academy by the end of this summer. Up in the procession of students, Velvet and Orion smiled and waved at their parents who were in the audience below. Mrs. Scarletina was crying tears of joy into her husband's shirt while Mr. Scarletina gave his twin kids a thumbs up with his free hand along with a smile. Meanwhile Batista spotted his parents and gave them a mischievous grin. His mother smiled and shook her head while his father cried out "That's me boy!" from his wheelchair. Randi waved to her parents too although they had two plain-clothes mercs beside them. However these two were family friends just like the other mercenaries so she knew them. "Personally I hope to see that these young men and women will become the next future defenders of society. Whether it is from Grimm attacks or criminal activity, they will be there to put a stop to it and defend the people of Remnant. Thank you, graduates for being here and good luck at Beacon Academy or where ever you choose to go learn at."

An eruption of cheers and clapping emerged from crowd of parents and students as a photographer stepped in front of the gathered graduates. "Smile for the camera." He snapped the picture, creating a bright flash that made everything white to the reader.

*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*

While the flash in the world of Remnant was that of a photographer's camera, the flash that knocked Greg Pineda on his back and made his ears ring was nothing of the sort. His headset/ear protection was knocked off moments ago by the force that knocked Greg to the ground, exposing his ears to the loud sound of the blast. Greg got to his knees and hands, looking around dazed as his sight slowly recovered. He groped the sand in search of his headset and once he found it, he covered his ears with them over his ballcap as he looked up to see the chaos around him.

Marines were pushing off the sandy beaches that were near the city of Shanghai despite the fact that PLA was firing mortars and MGs at them. The Marines were getting shot down left and right but kept pushing forwards with the M1A2 Abrams MBTs at their side. Greg immediately dived for his M416 Assault Rifle and spotted Sergeant Stanford waving to him. The young Hispanic Marine rushed over to his squadmates and hid behind a nearby boulder that was next to an MG position. Stanford and Torrez threw two grenades into the position, PLA screaming in terror before the grenades went off. The Bastard Squad pushed forward as the Second Siege of Shanghai began. So was the beginning of Greg's final moments in the world he was supposedly from.

*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*

"Hey, Velvet. Can I ask you something?" Orion started off, grabbing his sister's attention. The two were in the back of their parents car on their way back to Menagerie after a long flight from Vale on the airship. They were staying there for the summer, but planned to go to Randi's party next weekend like everyone else.

"Yes, Orion. What is it?" Velvet replied, turning to her twin brother who rubbed the back of his head. The male Rabbit Faunus sighed before looking back at his sister.

"Do you think we'll find someone who actually likes you?" Velvet raised her eyebrows in confusion, causing Orion to realize that he should word it differently. "I'm not like as in a friend, but more as a...well, as a boyfriend for you I guess." Velvet turned beet red before starting to twiddle her fingers together.

"I...I don't know. I know that nobody at Signal thought more of me than as a friend. I hope that I might find someone this summer." Velvet replied, Orion pulling her into a hug. "I mean I guess the person I would want to meet would be smart, polite, understanding, and nice really. I just don't know if that would happen this summer."

"Well you can't say that until we know so. As your twin brother, I declare it our first mission to find someone that meets that criteria!" Orion announced just as the car pulled into their driveway.

"We're home. Everyone help unload while your mother makes us dinner for tonight." Mr. Scarletina announced as the family get out and started their various tasks of the day. Orion pulled the suitcases from the car when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Velvet behind with a smile on her face. 

"Thanks, Orion. You're the best friend and brother I have ever had." Orion laughed at the brother part and quickly replied.

"Velvet. The reason for that is because I'm your only brother and that's what twins do for each other." The two smiled before continuing to unload their luggage from the car.

*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*

_**The Siege of Shanghai**_

_**August 19th, 2020**_

_US Marines of the USPACFLT launch amphibious assault on the People's Liberation Army holding the city._

_Lance Corporal Greg Pineda_

_First Marine Division_

"Torez! Enemy mortars over behind that wall!" Sergeant Stanford shouted as US Marines rushed into the firefight. The city was in chaos with Chinese Forces duking it out with America's elite armed forces branch. Third Squad was moving up the road towards one of the large skyscrapers that sat along the waterfront area in the center of the Action Zone (AO). One of the members of Third Squad cried out, pointing at a PLA Z-10W Attack Helicopter.

"Sergeant! Enemy Helicopter six o'clock high! Its about to straf us!" The Marines looked helpless as the chopper began its run. Suddenly Greg slide onto his knees with a Stinger Missile Launcher in his hands. He aimed at the chopper, waiting to hear the deafening beep of the lock-on. When it locked, he fired, the force pushing him back a few inches. A white streak slammed into the Z-10W and the helicopter turned into a mid-air fireball. The Marines cheered at this as their fellow Marine got back up and turned around.

"One barbecued helicopter delivered, Sergeant." Lance Corporal Greg Pineda joked, high fiving his fellow Marines of Bastard Squad. The Sergeant walked over to Greg and patted him on the back.

"Good job, Marine. Now lets take that tower." Stanford ordered, his Marines rushing down the street with the M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks and LAVs. The tanks destroyed PLA Machine Gun positions while the Marines returned the favor by eliminating all anti-armour threats, both foot mobiles and air units. Greg was taking down PLA soldiers left and right as the Marines reached the building. One of the soldiers got up close and Greg entered a hand to hand combat situation with him. The Lance Corporal struggled before punching his enemy across the face and stabbing him in the throat with his own knife, grabbing the PLA's dog tags with him. The Marines of Bastard Squad stormed the lobby and crushed the first floor defenders. Stanford's squad rushed into an elevator and traveled to the top floor.

Classic elevator music droned on while the Marines reloaded their weapons and checked their ammo. Greg was whistling to the tone, earning some looks from his fellow Marines. The Lance Corporal noticed this and turned to them.

"What? I was bored. Besides its a good song." The doors opened and the Marines rushed in, weapons blazing at the PLA. Greg threw a grenade at one group of PLA and they went flying out the windows to their deaths. Another Marine counter knifed a PLA soldier, stabbing the man to death with his own knife. After moments of intense fighting, the Marines controlled the center building.

"OORAH, BABY!" Greg cheered, bumping fists with his friends while Stanford shook his head. He had just survived the Second Siege of Shanghai just like he survived the first. He pulled out the cross necklace under his Kevlar vest and muttered a small prayer of thanks to God before returning the cross back under his shirt. Suddenly a large explosion shook the building, causing the Marines to stumble. One Marine looked out the window and paled.

"THE BUILDING IS COLLAPSING!" The Marines screamed as the tower collapsed down towards the waterfront. Greg tried to jump out of the building, towards the water like his other fellow Marines, but his backpack got caught in the rigging system of one of the weapons crates, trapping him inside. Greg panicked out of fear and terror. Had God allowed him to survive the fighting only to be killed in the collapsing building? He tried to reach his knife but the crates suddenly toppled over, pinning his arm momentarily. The last thing the Marine saw was the water approaching rapidly as he finally broke free from the crates and hanged onto a nearby wall. The jarring impact caused him to black out, causing him to miss the sudden flash of white that transported the wreckage and the Lance Corporal out of this world.

Outside in the water, the four remaining members of Bastard Squad surfaced and climbed on board a nearby tugboat that had been left abandoned by a fisherman when he spotted the American Fleet approaching. The Marines laid down weakly on the deck before Jenkins noticed something.

"Wait! Where's Pineda!? Did he-?" Stanford shook his head solemnly, causing Jenkins's face to fall as he suddenly punched at the floorboards repeatedly in anger and sadness. The members of Bastard Squad looked downtrodden at the loss of their friend and fellow Marine. However they failed to notice the missing part of the rubble that had disappeared along with Greg. To them, Lance Corporal Gregory "Greg" Pineda was Killed In Action at the Second Siege of Shanghai.

*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*Battlefield*RWBY*

After dinner, Velvet and Orion had crawled into their old beds and were about to fall asleep when suddenly the most awful sound woke the entire village. The Scarletina Family shot out of their beds like everyone else towards the source of the noise. It was a mixture of twisting steel and cracking concrete while intercoursed with the sounds of screaming and gunfire. Suddenly there was silence as the villagers approached the river.

"Peter! There's something in the river!" One villager, a dog Faunus named Davis, pointed out, flashing his light onto something. It was a body of a PLA soldier, bullet holes riddling his chest. However the villagers had no idea who they were, but they spotted more bodies floating around. Some of them wore the black and grey uniforms of the PLA soldiers while others sadly bore the MARPAT colored uniforms. People began to pull out the bodies which lead to Velvet to discover the large chunk of a building still intact. She turned to her brother who nodded in agreement and she dove right into the water and swam into the sunken building.

Inside the building, Greg regain consciousness and discover that he was still alive but underwater. He looked around quickly since he had little air left. He swam towards what he thought was the surface hurriedly but the Stinger on his back weighed him down. He began to slowly drown as he tried in desperation to reach the surface. However it seemed like he was hopeless and blackout out again from the lack of oxygen.

Velvet had spotted someone trying to swim to the surface and swam up to them. Despite the weight of the person, Velvet managed to swim up to the surface and placed the person on the shore. A bunch of villagers spotted this and they rushed up to see who she had rescued. One of the village healers checked for a pulse when the person started to cough up water and shot straight up into a sitting position in panic. However he blacked out again and fell back onto the grass, exhausted and extremely weakened.

"He'll be fine. Though when he wakes up, that I can't figure out." The healer commented, Velvet nervously holding her fingernails in her teeth. The healer looked up at her and smiled. "However he would most likely ended up dead like the rest of the men if you hadn't pulled him out of the water in time. You saved his life, Velvet. You should be happy for yourself."

The person was carried to the infirmary by the other healers and everyone started to head home. Orion pat Velvet on her back before pulling her into a one-armed hug side by side. She looked at her brother's eyes and smiled. The two walked home but all Velvet could really think was the person she saved. Who was he and what role will he play in the future?

**Yes! Chapter One is finished! Remember read and review while I work hard on the next chapter. What discoveries will Greg make assuming he wakes up? Will he turn out to be a jerk to Velvet or will he have a true soft side despite his rough upbringing and his hardcore Marine act. Also I don't own RWBY or Battlefield except for my OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Two: Devil Dog Meets Rabbit Mage**

**Menagerie, Remnant**

**Three Days After the Arrival of LCpl. Greg Pineda…**

Velvet looked from her chair at the unconscious person who was resting on the hospital bed. He still hadn't woken up again for three days straight and which made the Rabbit Faunus worry and fear for his safety. Her father and Davis were talking about the arrival outside in the hallway, leaving Velvet in the dark on what the fate of the new arrival would be. Velvet sighed before looking at the sole survivor on the hospital bed. Everyone had been shocked when they found out that the man they saved turned out to be a mere teenager who in turn was a warrior from another world. And by the looks of the dead soldiers from the two sides they found, it was a brutal one. More so because they seemed to be fighting each other.

Suddenly Velvet heard quiet moaning coming from the patient and looked to see him stirring awake slowly. She immediately raced out of the room and into the hallway towards her father and Davis. "Dad! Mister Davis! He's waking up now!"

"Finally. You stay here while we talk to this LCPL Greg Pineda." Peter R. Scarletina looked at his daughter straight in the eye before him and Davis entered the room.

"...So where do you think he's from?" Davis brought up to which Peter shrugged in return.

"I have no idea, but his uniform matches that of the camouflaged men. I think they belong to a group called the USMC. No idea what that name means though." He replied, looking as Greg started to regain his senses.

"Well looks like this USMC and PLA must have been fighting over something. Maybe we can ask him when he wakes up." Davis suggested to which Peter shook his head negatively in disagreement. He had no clue who this boy was but there was no way he would risk his family by putting them in danger.

"But we have no idea if he will hurt us when he wakes up. For all we know, this USMC could be racists for all we know."

"Oh, so you would have left him to drown. Throw him back into the river after Velvet saved him?" Davis retorted angrily, his eyes narrowing and his dog ears down. Peter sighed before shaking his head.

"No. You're right, Davis. I just don't like it that we have a human here especially if it means our families will be at risk." 

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be fine. Now lets greet our survivor. He's waking up as it is." Greg finally opened his eyes, groaning as he sticked arm out to shield his face from the harsh light. In front of him stood two men he has never seen before. Not that it mattered to him, because he was more concerned about his fellow Marines.

"Where am I? What happened in Shanghai? Did we win?" Greg questioned, confusing the two men. The villagers had no idea what the Marine was talking about. However they did know that there was no such place in Menagerie called Shanghai and definitely nowhere else in Remnant.

"Whoa. Easy there, sir. You've been out for over a few days now. We thought we lost you when you were pulled out of the river. If it hadn't been for Velvet, it might have happened." The first man replied. He wore black slacks, a black belt, and a short-sleeved button up shirt with a nametag on his right shirt pocket that said "Davis". He had white skin and black hair that was kept trimmed and short.

"River!? I thought that it was the East China Sea that Shanghai was along! Speaking of which, does anyone know who won the Siege of Shanghai?" Greg asked worriedly starting to get out of the hospital bed. He spotted his uniform and gear, cleaned and neatly stacked on a chair near the bedside. He threw off the hospital gown he was wearing and started to put the familiar gear.

"Uh, about this Siege of Shanghai. There is no Shanghai here. And we never heard of the East China Sea before either. In fact, you're in the small village of Pleasant in the country of Menagerie." This statement caused Greg to look at them with a look of disbelief as he finished putting on his clothes and gear.

"Sure...Then I suppose you fight soulless creatures and have people walking around with animal ears and tails. Look, the only way I would believe that I'm not in China anymore is when I see those things….happening?" Greg trailed off when he noticed the second set of ears on top of the men's heads. Davis had a set of dog ears while the other guy had rabbit ears on his head. The Marine's jaw dropped in disbelief momentarily until he recollected himself.

"Now will you listen to us or do you need more proof to make you believe us, human?" The second man questioned sternly, not enjoying Greg's presence here. He wore a brown suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. He had white skin with brown hair and blue eyes that glared at Greg with unhappiness. Greg sighed at this before looking around for his weapons.

"Look. I appreciate it that you've taken care of me when I was out. I'll make sure to send you guys some help when I reach the rest of USPACFLT. They'll make sure that you'll get evacuated before the PLA attacks your village." Greg replied, finding his M416 Assault Rifle and his Stinger Missile Launcher. He slings the Stinger onto his back while keeping his rifle out. The rabbit eared man groaned in frustration while Davis released a quiet sigh. The Marine walked out of the room and down the hall, passing many confused people along the way. Greg silently noted that everyone here except for him had animal ears and, sometimes, tails. However for all the Lance Corporal knew, he had just arrived in a town that has a thing for cosplay or animal traits.

Peter and Davis looked at each other just as the Marine walked out on them. Davis gave the town official a sheepish smile and shrug before commenting on something. "Well at least he's not anti-Faunus. That's a good start."

"Davis. Not helping right now." Peter replied, covering his face with his hand in exasperation. Meanwhile Velvet witness the entire event from outside in the hallway and hesitated before racing after Greg just as he was leaving towards the human areas of Menagerie.

Once he walked out of the small hospital, he tried using his mobile GPS strapped to his left arm. The GPS failed to pick up any connection, claiming that there were no satellites active. Greg dismissed it as damage from being thrown into the water and decided to use the sun as his guide. The Marine started walking east, finding the river nearby. He spotted the piece of building he was trapped and thought for a moment. Wouldn't the building simply sink into the waterfront instead of floating away since it was made of concrete and steel? Suddenly a girl around his age caming running towards him, waving with a worried expression written all over her face.

"Wait! Don't leave! I wanted to see if you were alright!" The girl called out in a Australian accent as she reached Greg. She was about his height with chocolate eyes and long brown hair. Her skin was a flawless white while she had a pair of brown rabbit ears on her head. She wasn't bad looking either with her body. She wore white skinny jeans, white Converse tennis shoes, and a red short sleeved t-shirt. However it didn't matter since Greg gets easily flustered when speaking to girls around his age.

"Well I'm alright thanks to your doctors. However I do wish to met the person who saved my drowning butt from the water. I think that one of the men inside that their name was Velvet." Greg replied, stammering slightly as he let his M416 rest in its sling. The girl perked up with this and smiled.

"That would be me. I'm Velvet Scarletina. I rescued you a couple of nights ago when I decided to investigate the piece of ruins you were stuck in. I'm glad I found you in time." Velvet replied, earning a bigger blush from Greg. He was surprised that this girl was able to drag him out of the water especially since he had that Stinger Launcher on his back. Speaking of which.

"Could you please back up for a second, Miss Scarletina? I almost forgot to check something." Velvet complied as Greg removed the Stinger and tipped it downward. Confirming his suspicions, a bucket full of water rushed out of the missile launcher. Greg sighed at this, knowing he would have to either disassemble the Stinger to painstakingly clean it or he would need to find a new weapon. And since he didn't have a missile cleaning kit on him, it would have to be the later choice.

"Well this is useless now. Can't use a waterlogged Stinger unless I wanted to really kill myself now." Greg mumbles, tossing the damaged launcher to the ground. Wondering why he would toss the tube away and also to ask if he was planning on staying, Velvet began to speak to the young man again.

"So will you be staying here for awhile with us, mister…" Velvet trailed off, not knowing the name of the teen she rescued. Greg turned around and gave her a small smile while blushing.

"I'm Lance Corporal Greg Pineda. Third Squad, Fourth Platoon. First Marine Division. And no, I'm not staying. I have to reach the rest of the invasion force at Shanghai before the PLA tries to retake it if the city was secured." Greg introduced himself, making the rabbit eared girl even more curious. Truthfully she's never heard of a group called the First Marine Division, but the way he said it made it sounded like he was in the military. Problem is that there was no military group that had a Marine group except for Vytal. Even then, they only call themselves the Vytal Marine Corps, no divisions or anything of the likes from what her friends have told her.

"I hate to tell you this, Mister Pineda, but there is no Shanghai or a First Marine Division here in Menagerie. And who exactly is the PLA?" Greg sighed again. Obviously these people were so deep into China isolated that they created their own world.

"Its China's military. The People's Liberation Army. Liberation my ass though. More like People's Oppression and Cruelty Army if you ask me." Greg muttered the last two sentences, looking out of the corners of his eyes to see if there were any PLA supporters here. Seeing that there were none, he felt a little bit more safe despite keeping his guard up. Velvet tilted her head in confusion at the muttering, looking so adorable in Greg's opinion.

"Look, Mr. Pineda. I hate to break this to you, but there is no such thing as the People's Liberation Army here nor has there ever been one. In fact, there isn't even a country thats called China on Remnant." Velvet replied, making the Marine frustrated. It seemed that she also has no clue of the war between China and the United States of America.

"Seriously, this joke is getting on my nerves now. You people are hiding important news about the war which I really need to know. In fact, why is everyone in your village wearing animal ears or tails anyway? Is this some kind of cosplay event or something?" Greg asked, walking up to Velvet and began moving his hand through her hair. This action made Velvet feel extremely uncomfortable, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" She stuttered, shocked by Greg's actions. Since she was little, humans have picked on her by pulling her hair or ears and joking about their state of reality. However Greg's actions were nothing compared to the bullies. He simply moved his hand through her hair between her rabbit ears.

"Trying to find the band that goes to your fake ears. Where is it anyway?" Greg replied, slightly unaware about the fact that Velvet was a Faunus. Suddenly an eighteen year old girl walked up behind Velvet and pulled hard on her left ear. Velvet screams in pain, causing Greg to jump back and look at this newcomer. The girl had black hair with emerald green eyes that showed ill-intent to the rabbit girl.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Its my favorite animal, Velvet. I still can't believe these ears are real. No matter. It just shows you how much of a freak you are." These words made Velvet start to tear up in her eyes and feel saddened. Suddenly there was a loud smack and the eighteen year old fell to the ground with a black eye. The bully looked up with her good eye to see Greg Pineda standing over her.

"Funny how you call her a freak when the real freak is right on the floor in front of me. Look, bitch. I don't care who you are nor do I want to know, but if you hurt my friend like that again, there will be hell to pay. Got it, bitch?" Greg threatened, loudly chambering a round into his M416 on purpose. The girl sneered at the Marine, getting back up onto her feet. She was taller than the two teens by a foot at least and looked very strong. However, Greg was trained by both his father and the Corps not to let anyone stop him no matter what their size was. That and the fact he could use a bunch of martials arts and hand-to-hand combat maneuvers to fight them.

"Oh. Look what we have her. Another animal lover here in Menagerie. How sad that you would associate yourself with these freaks. Why betray your own kind for those animals?" The girl arrogantly demanded which Greg promptly replied with his answer.

"I ain't betraying no one, bitch! I'm protecting the innocent!" With that, the Marine punched the girl right in her nose, breaking it. The teenager let out a small cry of pain before running off elsewhere. Velvet looked at Greg with amazement and surprise. No human had stood up for her before like he just did. Greg turned around and started to walk off again. Velvet rushed over to him again with a thought bugging her.

"Wait, Mr. Pineda! Why did you stand up for me back there? We barely even met each other and you still stood up to Rachel like that!" Velvet exclaimed, causing the Marine to stop. It was a few seconds before the Marine turned around with a friendly grin on his face.

"Because you saved me first off. I wouldn't dare leave someone to fend for themselves like that secondly. Third, no one deserves to be bullied because of their looks or race. And finally, it's what friends do." Greg replied, causing Velvet to blush in excitement and internal happiness. For the first time in her life, a human of all things had called her a friend. Either Greg Pineda was different or he has no clue of where he truly is.

Speaking of the said Marine. While Velvet was thinking about her first human friend, Greg decided to look up at the sky to see if he could find any distant smoke or puffs of smoke from the fighting. However what he found in the sky shocked him greatly. He fell to his knees as he gaped up at the sky. Velvet noticed this and was about to ask what was wrong when Greg shouted loudly, his arms in the air and the M416 on the ground.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" Greg shouted at the shattered moon, barely visible in the day lit sky over Remnant. This was the wake call that the Marine needed.

**Most of this is a slight remake of the introduction of the Revamped Version of Ghosts of Remnant. Don't worry, from now on out the focus will be on strictly on Greg's new life on Remnant and Team GRVL's adventures at Beacon Academy. So please read and review this story and I don't own anything from RWBY except for my OC's.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Three: Meeting Ozpin, Pool Parties, and New Rivals**

**The Same Day Greg Awakens…**

**Menagerie, Remnant….**

"So. Let me get this straight. I'm in the country of Menagerie on a planet called Remnant who is inhabited by soulless creatures called Grimm, humans and people with animal traits called Faunus, who are discriminated in a way similar to the African Americans right up until after the Civil Rights Movement. I got that so far. What else am I not getting?" Greg questions to himself, his hands supporting his head as he sat at the table. He was currently in the dining area in the Scarletina household with Velvet sitting across from him. The family decided to allow the Marine to stay with him until he could find somewhere to go. Usagi Scarletina, Velvet's mother, set down a glass of water in front of the Marine, who in return politely thanked her. Her husband, Peter R. Scarletina, sat next to both Greg and Velvet on one of the table ends, reading the newspaper.

"Pretty much. However you might want to include the discovery of your stubbornness and ignorance of this world as well, Mr. Pineda." Peter commented, flinching when he received a rap on the head with a wooden spoon from his wife.

"Peter, be nice. Don't be so rude to our guest here. I can easily make you sleep on the couch if you keep this up." Usagi threatened, silencing her husband for a while. Velvet looked at the Marine and decided to ask a few questions while she had the chance.

"So where are you from, Greg?" This caused the teen to sit up straight and look at the rabbit Faunus across from him.

"Oh. Well, I'm from a city called San Antonio which is in a state called Texas which is also part of a country known as the United States of America which also happens to be on a planet called Earth. However a couple of years ago, I was forced to move into a Catholic Orphanage in Laredo that was runned by my crazy Catholic Priest uncle from my dad's side of the family." Greg replied, sighing when he thought about his home. It had been a couple of months since he was assigned to the First Marine Division over in the Pacific Ocean. He missed his home greatly despite the fact his mother and father disappeared off the face of the planet. To this day, he has no clue what happened exactly to his parents. He had been moving between foster families ever since he was little. He had the unfortunate luck of getting either ones that absolutely hated him or just didn't want him for too long. The last family he was with enlisted him in the USMC just to get rid of him. Not that he minded since its always his goal to become a Marine.

"I never heard of those places before. Then again, we do live Remnant though so that explains why. Anyway, why were you looking for a place called Shanghai anyway?" Velvet asked as Greg took a sip of water. Greg swallowed it before speaking again.

"Well, some PLA leader tried to kill a political candidate that would change the government of China from communist to democratic and then to blame it on the US, a democracy that's always wanted to have every communist country to become a democratic country. Well the idea worked for a while until the democratic leader was rescued alive by Tombstone of the USS Valkyrie. The PLA went down with his ship in the Suez Canal, but apparently the PLA have more leaders that persuaded the people that their new hope was still dead. So we invaded Shanghai as a start to our new campaign against Communist China. Hence the reason I wanted to find my way back to Shanghai." Greg answered, just as Velvet's brother, Orion Scarletina, walked into the room. Orion was like Velvet with the exception of short brown hair and being of the opposite gender. He wore blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black leather jacket. Velvet had introduced her brother to the Marine and, after talking to each other, realized that Greg was an okay person in his books.

"Hey, Greg. Some of the villagers went back into the building and recovered a couple of crates that belong to you. We're keeping them in the police station if you want them." Orion pointed out, which the Marine politely thanked him for. Greg started to get up, grabbing his hat, headset, and orange Oakley combat glasses off the table.

"Well, I better go see what exactly they recovered from the weapons crates. I want to find something to replace that broken Stinger in case I need an enemy vehicle to knock out." Greg explained, placing his hat and glasses on before sticking the headset over it. Greg reached over and picked up his M416 that leaned against the wall nearby. "I'll be back soon so don't worry. I won't run off again like I nearly did today."

Greg walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him. As he started to go down the street, he took peculiar notice of how everyone was running inside their homes and locking the doors once their families managed to get in. He thought that maybe that they were scared of him only for a while until a loud roar echoed through the streets. Greg looks forward to see this huge bear-like creature with black fur and a boney red and white mask over its face. And by big, it was huge as in a five-hundred pound beast that towered over ten feet high on all four legs.

Greg, knowing that this thing was bad news pulls, rests the M416 on its sling and pulls out a detonator and a C4 charge. The beast roars at the Marine before charging. Greg rushes at the beast as well, the two practically about to collide with each other. The creature raised its right arm to maul the Marine with its call, but Greg pulled something else that was crazy yet creative. He slid under the bear thing and ends up standing a few feet behind it, clicking the detonator with his finger. The C4 explosive under the bear thing explodes, blowing apart the beast into chunks. Greg, however, spots a couple of werewolf things down the street and pulls out his M4 to attack them.

The wolves charge at him as the Marine pulls down the trigger. A couple of them fall to his fire before he ran dry, trading his Assault Rifle for his M1911 pistol. He kills a few more werewolf things before using his knife to stab the last one in the face that was going to slash him from behind. As the beast slumped over dead, Greg pulled his knife out of its skull and used its fur to wipe it clean. Meanwhile a blonde woman with glasses walked down the street, looking indifferent as she approached the young Marine. Greg looked around and noticed many families leaving their homes and having expressions of awe on their faces. Even Velvet was amazed by it.

"It seems we have a potential new recruit, Glynda." A voice commented to the woman who turned around to look at him. The man was gray haired with glasses and a green coat on. He held a cane in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. Glynda sighed and pulled out a foldable screen.

"When do you want me to set up the interview, sir?" The man smiled as he took a sip from his mug.

"How about now?" Ozpin smiled as they approached the Scarletina household.

*RWBY*Battlefield 4*RWBY*Battlefield 4*RWBY*Battlefield 4*RWBY*Battlefield 4*

"Thank you for allowing me to store these weapons crates in your basement, Mr. Scarletina. I know that its going a little too far with the idea of moving in for now so I will try to find a place to stay soon." Greg thanked, Mr. Scarletina shaking his head at the idea.

"No, Gregory. You don't have to worry about a thing really. You can stay with us as long as you need. Besides, I have no other choice or else I will sleep on the couch for a year." He replied, shivering in fear at the mention of the punishment. Greg snickered at this reaction, glad that he was still a teenager and not married yet. The two started back up the stairs and arrived in one of the house's hallways. Mr. Scarletina stayed behind to lock the door while Greg headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Velvet. I was wondering if….Who are you two?" Greg asks when he sees the man and woman sitting at the table with Velvet. The man was drinking from a coffee mug while the woman was doing something on an Ipad like device. Velvet looked up and smiled at Greg.

"Greg. I want you to meet the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin. Its a place where they teach people to become Hunters and Huntresses in the fight against the creatures of Grimm. They would like to talk with you." Velvet replied cheerfully, causing Greg to raise an eyebrow at her before sitting down at the table. Ozpin took a sip from his mug before setting it down on the table.

"Young man, what is your name?" The man asked, causing Greg to stand at the position of attention. He couldn't help it since he was trained as a Marine, not a regular teenager.

"Lance Corporal Greg Pineda of the First Marine Division, sir." Greg replied, causing the two adults to look at him with a surprised expression across their faces. The woman had a sweatdrop run down behind her head as she cleared her throat.

"We understand that part already from Ms. Scarletina here. We want to know where you learned how to fight like this." The woman held up her device which played the fight between Greg and the forces of Grimm from today. Greg rubbed his head at this sheepishly as he began to explain.

"Well I was trained at Parris Island before assigned to Third Squad under Sergeant Stanford, the squad leader and my training instructor as well. Now, Stanford was a straight up sadist. I mean I loved the guy in a respectful non-homosexual way. He taught me all the tricks in the book, saved my life multiple times, but was a very sick man." Greg replied, shuddering at the memory of Stanford crushing a cat in his hand so hard its head actually popped off in a shower of blood. Then there were stories about how he raided brothels in Mexico while working as a police officer and stole the money while both enjoying the hookers and shooting anyone who had a complaint about it.

"I see… Mr. Pineda. Since you have no clue about where you landed, I will make you a deal. I want you to attend my academy and learn the ways of becoming a Hunter. And before you ask, Hunters and Huntresses are the protectors of the innocent who battle against crime and the creatures known as Grimm. You already fought against the Grimm and proven yourself a well-rounded individual who puts the safety of others ahead of your own safety. In return to attending the academy, I will help you understand the knowledge of Remnant and its society while having people find a way to send you back to your own realm. This is a decision that you can make with no repercussions whatsoever." Ozpin offered, causing the Marine to think. Truthfully if he was going to be staying here for a while then it would be best to be able to be trained on fighting more efficiently in this world as well as understanding its cultures. Besides, Ozpin wanted him to attend an academy that would teach him these things while helping Greg get home and back into the war. Making his decision, Greg looked up and spoke to the headmaster.

"When do I ship out?" Greg asked seriously, earning a light laugh from Headmaster Ozpin.

"Eager to learn aren't we? Just come to the Academy when your new friends do the same. Don't worry, you have summer vacation now and after hearing about your hardships, I'd say you should enjoy it yourself." Ozpin replied before getting up and shaking Greg's hand. He turned and walked out with Miss Goodwitch in tow.

**Three Days Later….**

**The Jackson's Vacation House/Mansion**

**Vytal…**

"Seriously, Lance Corporal Pineda, I-" "Greg. Just call me Greg and I won't refer to you as Miss Scarletina, Velvet." Greg interrupted, Orion shaking his head in amusement as his sister and their new friend walked up towards the front gate of the Jackson's Mansion. Velvet and Orion were wearing swimming suits under their clothes while Greg had his swim trunks in a empty ammo bag. He still wore his MARPAT MCUU (Marine Combat Utility Uniform) pants and short-sleeved utility shirt along with his MARPAT USMC ballcap and the orange Oakley combat glasses. A Jackson PMC stopped the group and checked them for weapons and identification.

"Okay. You two can go in, but this guy isn't on the list." The PMC pointed out, Velvet shaking her head and reassuring the guard.

"Don't worry. He's with us." The guard nodded and stepped aside, allowing Greg to pass through. Greg thanked him before continuing inside the place. They went around the building and Greg stopped in awe at the sight in front of him. In the backyard was the largest pool that he had ever seen before in his life. Teenagers around his age were either playing games, swimming, or dancing to the DJ's music which was some techno or rap that the Lance Corporal had never heard of before. However as he looked around, he accidently bumped into three people by mistake and almost fell to the ground if one of them hadn't quickly grabbed his hand and helped righted him.

"Whoa. Be careful there. I wouldn't want you to get hurt at the party now would I?" Paul Jackson, Founder of Jackson's A-Teams and father of Randi Jackson, helped up the Lance Corporal as Greg got back up and looked at the man. He was clearly a former Marine because of his built and his posture. He had brown hair and green eyes and wore jeans and a t-shirt that clearly said Jackson's A-Teams on the front. Greg was tempted to salute him but didn't know what rank he was.

Suddenly another man, this one in a white uniform, cleared his throat to grab the attention of the Lance Corporal and Mr. Jackson. He looked like a high ranking officer of some sort with black and white hair and a sharp build as well. Behind him, a cadet in a similar uniform stood behind the officer. He was tall, strong built, and black, but the way he looked at Velvet made Greg strangely angered.

"Mr. Jackson. I hope you understand our quarrels about your mercenaires-" "PMCs, General. They are Private Military Contractors that work for and only for the people of Remnant, not your government." Jackson cut off General Ironwood of Vacuo as the two men continued their conversation. The black cadet looked at the Scarletina Twins and snorted before leaning over to Greg and speaking to him with a Russian accent.

"I don't know why you would spend your time with those animals. Such a person like you should be near them let alone friends with them." Greg secretly balled his right hand into a fist as he turned to the Vacuian cadet with a fake smile on his face.

"Sorry. I don't speak jackass so bother someone else." The cadet wasn't happy about this statement since he began glaring at the Marine. Greg felt satisfied at pissing off the racist since it was on the list of things he hated in life. The glare didn't even bother Greg that much so he blew off the guy further by giving him the middle finger. The teen cadet started to tighten his fists as the Marine further ticked him off.

"Excuse me, but do you know who I am?" The teen cadet demanded, grabbing Greg from behind the shoulder. Greg paused before turning around with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. A racist boy scout by the looks of it." Greg replied just as the Vacuian cadet grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up to his face level. The look of anger across his face made Greg smirk as the Vacuian teen explained himself.

"Since you are ignorant, my name is Demetri Petrov, General Ironwood's top cadet from the Vacuian Military Academy. I am not to be trifled with, especially with soldier-wannabes like you." Demetri snarled, this last insult making Greg roar with laughter. Demetri let go of the laughing Marine and made a swing at him. Greg caught the punch with his left hand while kneeing Demetri in the stomach. After knocking the air out of the Vacuian, Greg flipped him over his back and threw him into the pool, much to the shock of the partiers. Except for one however.

"Holy Monty! That lad deserves an applause, lads and lassies!" Batista shouted while lifting his soda into the air. Demetri surfaced from the pool and spat out chlorinated water as Greg looked down at him.

"Rule Number One: Never mess with a United States Marine. Rule Number Two: Never ever insult any friends of mine. By the way, I'm Lance Corporal Greg Pineda of the United States Marine Corps, not some soldier-wannabe like you apparently. Hoped you enjoyed the swim." Greg waved off, leaving a shocked General Ironwood, a drenched Vacuian cadet, and a laughing PMC founder. A couple of certain Signal Academy Graduates noticed this event and immediately started talking about it.

"Who is that boy? I never saw him at the Academy before so he must be from somewhere else." Elizabeth pointed out as she took a sip of her water. Randi nodded to her before watching the newcomer talk to Orion and Velvet. He had a grin on his face while he was speaking and was clearly telling them something funny since they were snickering at the talk.

"Well, I think he might be a special case since he has proven himself by taking down Petrov in a few seconds. Who knows. Maybe he's going to Beacon as well." Randi suggested to which Elizabeth snorted at the comment.

"Oh please. Like that would ever happen. Look at what he did to Demetri before hand. He insulted him, made a rude gesture, and threw him into the pool after Demetri tried to defend his own honor. To me, that guy is a lowlife, disrespectful person." Elizabeth replied while crossing her arms and huffing to herself. Randi just shook her head before returning to her own drink. Leland, meanwhile, set down his drink before cannonballing into the pool.

Meanwhile with Greg and the Scarletina Twins, they were changing into the swimsuits to enjoy the swimming when a group of guys decided to question Greg. One of which was Matthew Sol who had witnessed the entire event with a couple of other teens nearby. They personally wanted to see who this guy was. 

"Hey, buddy. We saw what you did back there with Demetri back there. While he did have it coming to him, I think you may have gone overboard with your response." Matthew spoke, the group cornering Greg inadvertently while talking to the Marine. Greg looked at his surroundings as he replied to the group of teens.

"Well racist scumbag deserved it big time. I can't stand people who discriminate people based on their race. That and I won't let anyone get away with bullying someone else, especially if they are a friend of mine." The young Lance Corporal retorted, putting his clothes in his bag now that he was in his swimming trunks and swim shirt. The teens looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to Greg.

"We can understand that but you just can't go around beating people-" "I didn't beat him up. I just let him take a splash into the pool." Greg cut off, pushing the teens aside with his surprising strength. Matthew looked at the other teens who shrugged at this event. The Marine had brought up a good point in a way since he hadn't actually beat up the Vacuian cadet. Still they would keep an eye on him for the remainder of the party.

**What is up, readers? Marinerecon here with both an apology and some news. I'm sorry about the delay, but it was because of some writer block, some bits of ADHD, and a JROTC military ball that occurred. Anyway sorry about that once again. Also if you want your OCs to be in this story just send me a PM and I'll see to it that your character gets to appear as the member of class at Beacon Academy. Anyway Demetri Petrov belongs to OC Vaiden Talos, Matthew Sol belongs to The Assassin's mentor, and Elizabeth Celeste belongs to HongChong. Anyway I don't own jack from RoosterTeeth or RWBY except for my OCs. See you guys soon and Read and Review for me. Thank you and Marinerecon is signing out for tonight.**


End file.
